Sovereign Keyblades Chapter 12 Keyblades and Desert Marigolds
by megan.j.mcdaniel
Summary: WARNING! INTENSE CONTENT! Recommended for ages 21! Yes, I took the story down a very dark direction. But do bear in mind, my story so my call.


I walk into town behind the bus, catching the sight of Wolfwood among the passengers. As he steps down from the bus I gently waft my aura into the air, the scent of lavender sweet and teasing as it laces towards him. The moment he catches my scent, he halts and turns towards me. His aura glows in response to my presence, the scent of sweet brandy warming my heart as I lean in to whisper, "Going my way, love?" His arms come around to hug me tight in elation, his mouth devouring mine in his hunger to know I'm real. I return his embrace eagerly, my own lips pressing to his in equal fervor as his hands press me to his front. Our hearts come to touch as I wrap my arms around his neck, the beat of his heart a blessed sensation to note against mine. His kiss lasts for what feels like an eternity, then his words whisper over my lips, "Megan! Praise the Lord! You made it! I was wondering if I'd see you again! You all right, did you lose weight?" I nod at this as he presses another kiss to my mouth, which I return eagerly. I sigh into his lips as I tell him, "Overall, I'm fine. Still having issues with my arrhythmia, but it's manageable. So now that I'm back with you, I'm absolutely fantastic!" He hugs me all the tighter to his front, "I had a feeling that wasn't going away any time soon. You do look healthy, albeit thin. But a few good meals will take care of that. Welcome home, Megan!" I place another kiss to his lips, which he returns with the same eagerness as myself. His hands hold me close to him, and I take joy in his taste and his warmth. He takes his lips from mine and I nuzzle my face into his shoulder, "God Almighty! How I've missed you, my golden wolf!" His laugh alights my soul with sunshine, "I noticed that, it's so good to have you back with me. Now we just need to find that needle noggin and we'll be all set for a reunion." I grin at this before I slip my mask and the hood on my cloak back on. As he places his hand in mine to walk with me he whispers, "Did you find out anything in the past few months?" I sigh at this and lower my voice as we walk, "Yes. It was chaotic, dangerous, exhausting, and yet very gratifying." He laughs and notes, "And it's even in alphabetical order." I chuckle at his comment, "I found a name for my mystery nemesis, Tesis Balberith Orgulho. He and his siblings are well known to be behind anything from necromancy to assassinations to mass genocide. They are from the Sovereign War, hence why their antics seemed so familiar. Recently, they have been dealing with manipulating the Heartless as a personal army. Might have even had some of Ansem's Reports to go off of, but Tesis was after darker intentions with his efforts. His intentions were, and I'm quoting my source here: To sweep across the board intending to rewrite the entire game." Wolfwood rubs his hair at this as I continue, "One of his many siblings was a marksman by the name of Fazil Joachim Orgulho. He specialized in hunting rare enemies and opponents, his favorites being mages and magic users. Hence his title of Mage Silencer, which is a reputation well earned." Wolfwood growls at this as we stop in front of the bar and mutters, "That was the sniper for the Quickdraw Tournament. I'm to assume Tesis is involved in some way with these hit men after Vash and you?" I mutter to him, "More than that, Nicholas. Tesis is apparently lead scientist on the Heartless in this area, who is partnered with one Legato Bluesummers and therefore reports to none other than Millions Knives." Wolfwood stills for only a moment, then puts on his sunglasses to better hide his emotions. I know he didn't expect me to know that much about Knives as I tell him, "Yes, I know about Knives and the Gun-Ho-Guns. I'm surprised you thought I didn't know. But in any event, we need to find our renegade gunman, and he's going to show up in another minute or five. So lets get you a meal in the meantime, shall we?"

We walk into the bar and every patron there points a gun at us. As Wolfwood raises his hands, I grumble and shout at them, "Great idea, shoot a preacher! They'll put a revolving door into Hell for all of ya!" This gets them to lower their weapons as I sigh and lead him to the bar. I look to the bartender and order a meal for Wolfwood, paying with a twenty double dollar and waving away the change. The bartender asks what we want and I tell him, "We're looking for a friend who took off on us about six months ago. Tall, blonde hair, green eyes, ring any bells?" As he opens his mouth to answer, two people barge into the bar. Again, everyone draws their guns on them, but they lower them almost immediately as many comment, "Geez, you two. What are you and Lina doing in here, Eriks?" At the door is a skinny teenage girl being held by a long haired Vash, so I tell Wolfwood, "Eat that fast, we leave in three." As both Lina and Vash walk in, Lina starts talking a mile a minute. But the moment Vash gets to the bar, he sees Wolfwood and freezes in his tracks. As he stares at Wolfwood I then purr at him, "Found you, my crimsom bird." This gets him to whirl around to me as I lean back in my stool, propping my elbows against the bar behind me. Lina looks first to me, then to Wolfwood as she asks, "Hold up Eriks. Do you know these two drifters?" Vash just stands stock still as he looks me over, and I enjoy it since my outfit is purposefully skin tight and hugs my every curve. From the corset with my Keychain charms hanging from the laces to my tight jeaned leggings and knee high boots with more of the Keychain charms in the laces. Wolfwood finishes his meal as I tilt my head and say, "I should be very irate with you, just up and dissapearing on me like you did. But I'm rather enjoying taking in your new look, long hair is very good on you. Makes you appear older, more settled, more grounded in a way. I'm glad to see you doing so well, so I guess I shouldn't stay mad at you. But then again, I never could be mad with you for very long, my crimson bird." Vash walks towards me until he's literally right in front of me and I take off the mask for him to see me face to face. Once our eyes meet, his eyes go wide and bright with emotion. Vash reaches over and hugs me tight as I lace my arms under his to eagerly return his embrace. He lowers his head to my neck and breathes deep, then he let's it out in a harsh whisper, "Megan! I was so sure you'd never come back! I've been wanting to apologize-" I lean back and place a finger to his lips as I tell him, "No need, my crimson bird. But we should talk, things have happened you need to know about." Before he can ask anything, the window to the front of the bar explodes inwards, showering the patrons in debris as a gruff voice starts shouting outside.

Thankfully, no one is hurt and I note Wolfwood has Lina shielded behind him from the blast. Vash and I walk to the front of the bar as we hear demands being shouted out in the street. I look through the blown out part of the wall to see a short, potbellied man with a large cannon on one arm. He's waving said appendage around in a fit, and by the boot print on his face he has every right to be agitated. On the ground is a cowering man who apparently got on the potbelly's bad side, the porker continueing to shout about Lina needing to pay for his insult to his face. I make my voice clear to Lina as I tell her, "Nice shot, kiddo. You should learn kick boxing." Vash looks over to Lina, then to me as I tell him, "You get one try and that's it, then I'm taking over." Vash gets a sour look on his face as I tell him, "Or I go out first and deal with it, your choice my crimson bird." He gives an agitated sigh and walks out of the bar with his hands raised, talking in earnest to potbelly to get him to back down. The man on the ground runs off as they talk, but then another explosion goes off and I sigh and set my mask in my bag. Then potbelly demands that if Vash wants to beg like a dog, he should strip and act like one. I grab one of my pole staffs out of my bag as I tell Wolfwood behind me, "Keep Lina down, time to work these boots I got." He frowns at this but doesn't protest as I open the swinging doors to the bar with emphasis. I sway out as Vash begins to get up from his kneeled position on the ground, but I put my foot in his back to keep him down. I call out with a leisurely purr, "That just sounds boring to me. Surely, you'd prefer a young pussy to a meek dog?" Vash stays stock still as my words sink in and he uses our mental link to yell at me. _Just what the hell do you think you're doing?!_ I lean down as potbelly starts to cackle at my question and I tell Vash through the link my response. _I told you, one try, which has clearly failed. So I'm taking charge, now stay down and enjoy my show for you two to savor. I feel like showing off for a spell!_

The potbelly then says, "Surely the pussy can put on a show, or maybe the doggie will be more entertaining to watch?" I walk past Vash and throw my cloak over him as potbelly takes in my outfit and appearance. I flick on my music player and the song Promiscuous by Nelly Furtado plays as I drive the pole staff into the ground. I dance and weave my frame in an exotic and sensual display, working everything I've got into the performance. The men in the bar and the potbelly are all gaping as I sashay and strut my stuff, using the pole to twirl myself in a sultry and intricate dance. But every time my head swivels towards the bar, my eyes center on Wolfwood or Vash so both of them realize every given effort is for their benfit. Then when the song ends I get down on all fours and slink forward as porker squeals at me, "Yes yes, bravo pretty kitty! Who wants a drowned rat when there is a fine bred morsel like you to enjoy!" I kneel with my hands like paws up and say, "You got your show, so now you should leave the rest of them alone. No harming the sweet puppy or the bar ponies. Do we have a deal?" He lifts my chin up and drools at me, Vash shaking his head finally as he gets up. But then potbelly grins and says, "Better idea, we take what we were sent for and what we want at the same time!" He then clamps a bracelet to my wrist and instantly I get electrocuted with foul magics. I shout as smoke bombs go off all around the street, trying to cast an Aero spell to clear it away. But nothing happens as the pain intensifies and I scream to Vash in my mind, _Shit! It's a magic nullifier cuff! Get Lina out of here!_ I try to back away, but I'm grabbed from behind by a henchman. Gunfire goes off as I start to thrash and claw at my captor, hearing Lina scream and Vash shouting my name as I'm hit from behind, the blow knocking me out cold.

I'm deposited roughly onto the ground, my wrists and feet tied together as I roll myself into a crouch. The room is big with a table and matress with chains near the wall. Two men enter the room and each has a gun pointed right at me. I start to struggle with the ropes, but then one of them kicks me into the wall. My head rings as I feel my hands get untied and then shackled to chains that one henchman holds in his hands. I growl at them, "I get the feeling you expect me to just let you do whatever you want?" They laugh as one of them points his gun in my face and tells me, "And she's smarter than your average bounty slut. Yes that's right, unless you'd like us to have our way with our other prize catch." He calls out to someone and I hear a scuffle going on out in the hall. But then another man comes in, dragging Lina behind him who is also tied up and gagged. Her eyes meet mine as the man in front of me says, "Either way, one of you watches while the other gets our undivided attention. What will it be, whore?" My insides go cold and I realize full well what they mean. Lina is just as horrified and begins to struggle again as they wait. I take a deep breath once I come to my answer with little debate. _Dear Lord, forgive me for this! There isn't really a choice, is there?!_ I lower my eyes and tell them, "If that is the case, then have your way with me." Lina freezes and the men grab me, chaining me to the rung hanging from the ceiling. As Lina continues to scream, Vash reaches out to me with his mind. _Megan! Where are you?! What's got you so terrified?!_ One of the men gets out a nasty looking whip, while another gets a bat and I answer. _Just get here as fast as you can! They have Lina and I have no magic! DO NOT sense what's about to happen! Neither of you should share this with me, just hurry!_ Before Vash can ask me any more questions, I cut all sensation and bury the bonding pact deep as the men begin to beat and whip me. I cut all my emotions out, concentrating on keeping myself completely numb so I don't have an episode. Lina is forced to watch as they torture me, then they drag me to the mattress. The assault goes on for almost two hours, each one taking their time to submit me to the worst form of Hell I have ever physically been subjected too. I give a few strangled shouts of pain as Lina loses her voice, reduced to silent sobs as she turns her head away. The henchmen finally drag me back to the center of the room, looping the chains through the rung hanging from the ceiling. As one of them holds it taught, my feet barely stay on the floor. The position cuts off most of my air as I do my best to alleviate my weight from my ribcage. The man holding the chain takes his gun out, laughing as he tells me, "That was quite a lot of fun, harlot. Sadly, the deal we made was to bring your very cold corpse to the pretty boy, and we aim to deliver." I hiss as I realize that they must refer to either Tesis or Legato, so I rasp, "Lemme take a wild guess. White coat and blue hair, am I right? Methinks he's proven his point about humanity and pigs being related." The gun gets smashed to my jaw in retaliation, and I see stars as the gun gets put in my mouth. As the safety clicks off, I reach out to Vash one last time. _My time's up, I'm so sorry my tin soldier. Be sure to take care of yourselves, would you please?_

Suddenly, gunfire and explosions go off outside, followed by shouting and screaming. All three men whip around to face the door to the room as another man runs through and yells, "We're under seige! It's that guy from the bar and some other one with a large cross! Boss wants all hands on deck! MOVE IT!" Lina's eyes go wide as I start to laugh at the timing. The man holding Lina throws her out of the room to the other man, who puts her in front of him to use her as a shield. The man with the gun in my mouth grabs my hair and yanks me forward to snarl at me, "And just what is so funny, you filthy slut?! You honestly think two men can get through all our defenses?!" He brings the gun out of my mouth as I lean really close and I whisper, "Yes, I do. They'll save Lina without any problems. But I'm thinking of taking you lot out myself!" In one fast movement, I pull my arms up to lunge forward, biting the man in the neck hard enough to draw blood. He yells and lets go of the chain to cover the wound with his hand. I whip the chain out of the ring and crack the shackles over his head to knock him out. I then grab him and use him as a shield as I plow full force into one of the other men at the door. The second man's head cracks against the wall and he goes down with the first to the floor. I dodge the gunfire from the third man and come around behind him, taking the chain and choking him until he's unconscious. Then I drop him to the floor next to the door and throw all three guns out the window of the room. My body shakes as I take a few steps back from the henchmen on the floor, doing my best to keep my bloodlust from claiming me. Every old and dark piece of me screams in vehemence to kill them, to rip all three of them to shredded meat with my bare hands. My hip bumps into the table and I whirl around to grip my hands into the wood. The anger and hate nearly consume me, but I clamp down hard on my darker urges as my heart starts pounding. My breath comes out in ragged drags as I stumble over to collapse on the mattress, flirting with unconsciousness when Vash and Wolfwood run in with Lina. They both freeze as they take stock of the room as Lina says, "She's in the corner! Eriks, they ripped all her clothes off-" Wolfwood runs to me, taking his overcoat off to wrap it around my middle as Vash checks on the men on the floor. Wolfwood is seething as he tries to pick me up, but nearly loses his footing in my blood. He's shaking as I look into his eyes and tell them, "Just in time... I did my best not to kill them..." This gets Wolfwood to shout as his aura roars through the air with a sharp scent of hate, "You shouldn't have bothered! You should have roasted them alive!" I shake my wrist with the magic nullifier and tell him, "No magic... Can't even unlock the shackles..." Wolfwood grabs hold of the nullifier so hard it breaks, then he rips it off my wrist. The Keyblade winks into my hands, but I'm so weak I drop it. Wolfwood grabs it in mid fall, causing lights to dance in his hand. He grips the handle tight and taps the shackles to unlock them the same way I do. The shackles click open and fall to the floor, so Woldwood hands Vash my Paceweaver. As Vash wraps his fingers around the hilt, lights dance over his hand. My eyes fly open when I realize both of them have been accepted by the Keyblade as Vash walks away from us. Before I can comment about this, Wolfwood takes me in his arms and picks me up. Vash takes the chains off the floor and wraps the three men in their length, then throws the chain through the rung in the wall, locking them securely with the Keyblade. I start to shake as my arrhythmia takes hold of me, the Keyblade winking out of Vash's hands in a flurry of lights. Both of them touch my skin and Vash says, "She's way too cold, we better get her to town fast!" Wolfwood hesitates, looking to the henchmen chained to the wall. But Vash shouts at him, "Wolfwood! Forget them, helping Megan comes first!" I reach up and tug on his shirt as Wolfwood stands there. "Nicholas... I can't breathe... Please..." Vash looks to me as Wolfwood nods and we head out of the building to a waiting jeep. As Vash guns the engine, Lina turns around in her seat to look at me and we take off towards town in a screeching of tires.

The ride is fast with a few bumps, but I do my best to stay conscious and not give in to the waiting black. Wolfwood wraps his arms around me to hold me close, his eyes closed in concentration as I weakly press my forehead against his. The scent of sweet brandy envelopes me, it's warmth tracing over my chest as my eyes go half mast. I shiver as his spell weaves through my heart, the spellwork resetting my electrical signals back to their normal pace. I grip his shirt with both hands as my body responds to his power, taking deep breaths of air without any further difficulty as he opens his eyes to gaze into mine. I'm stunned at how far he's come with his control and whisper, "It seems placing my heart in your care was a good idea after all." He cradles my head as he whispers back, "I'm glad you think so, since I wonder if I'm worthy of having it." I nod at this as Vash drives full speed into town. The Federal Marshalls meet us at the clinic and Wolfwood runs right by them with me in his arms. Vash calls out my blood type as Sheryll comes up to hug Lina close. The next thing I know, Wolfwood lays me onto a surgical table in the operating room of the clinic. Needles pinch both my arms as the nurse looks into my eyes, "You're gonna be fine now, darling. Don't you worry." I sit up and whisper something to her and she puts her hands to her mouth to let out an audible squeak. She tells the doctor right away and he too looks shocked. Before they can question me I huff out, "You heard me! No exceptions! It's my choice and it's non-negotiable! If it does happen, I'll deal with it like any other pregnancy!" This gets Wolfwood to go wide eyed as Vash flies into the room. The doctor puts a breathing mask on me as Vash asks the nurse, "What did she say?!" The nurse leans in to tell them, and they both go wide eyed in evident shock. But I lift the mask off and am adamant when I say to all, "Under no circumstances, you hear me?! I will not harm a child in any way, shape or form!" I fall back onto the table as the doctor takes my arrhythmia medicine out of my bag, injecting the syringe into my arm. He starts sealing my wounds closed with my red paste, shaking his head in bewilderment as he tells me, "All right, then. It is your choice, after all. Can't believe I'm hearing it, but I understand. Now, let's get you patched up." I cry and go half conscious as the paste stings my flesh, but the doctor ends up using stitches after the paste runs out in my only jar. I get two bags of blood by the end of it, since getting me stitched up took a bit. I start coming around fully again as they take pictures of my injuries for the Federal Marshalls report files. The nurse tells me I have a white streak in my hair when she helps me wash up. I note that Vash and Wolfwood aren't in the room anymore, but the nurse assures me, "One of the Marshalls grabbed them for questioning. They'll be back once the doctor gives them the all clear." She changes the water in the basin three times before I'm cleaned up, then she grabs a sleeveless nightgown from the closet. I sit on the table as she slips it over my head and then I walk to the bed with her help. I lay down and tell her, "Thank you." She smiles at me as Vash and Wolfwood come back in with Lina and Sheryll, followed by two Federal Marshalls in full uniform. Wolfwood notes the change in my hair by tracing the streak with his fingers, then the Feds come forward to ask me questions. Vash and Wolfwood stand like sentries beside me, Sheryll sitting at my bedside with her hand in mine as I go over what happened for the Feds. On many occasions my words falter and Sheryll pats my hand in sympathy. Many times the Federal Marshalls get disgusted looks on their faces, and the photos of my injuries makes one turn away and grimace. Lina asks them when they're done, "Did you catch them all, sir?" One of them takes the report files and heads off as the other answers, "Yes, ma'am. Every last criminal was aprehended at the hideout. We're taking them to our most secure prison to await sentencing." I nod my head at this and say, "May I ask you... be sure they get a bible to read in their cell, please?" This gets everyone in the room to stare at me and I say, "Who needs medicine more than the sick? So too do the lost need to be found. It's things like this that... prove how badly sinners need redemption. I've believed that all my life, I can't stop believing that now, or else they really will have broken me. It's simply who I am, nothing should change that." Sheryll goes misty eyed as the Fed slowly nods his head, "Sounds like your preacher friend had some time to counsel you." Wolfwood twitches ever so slightly, his sunglasses hiding his eyes. I look back to the Federal Marshall and say, "I request that you give each of those men a bible and a chance to go to church in the prison." The Federal Marshall nods at this and tells me, "I'll see to it myself, ma'am. What you did today was truly heroic, I will carry your deeds with me through my career and long after." He then salutes me with respect and then walks out the door.

Lina walks up to me with tears in her eyes. Then she breaks down and hugs me hard. She wails into my nightgown as I pat her head with my free hand and I tell her, "Shouldn't I be the one in hysterics right now? Don't fret Lina, we're alive and we're safe. The worst is over and you made it out without even a scratch on you. Don't carry what happened to us with you forever. I for one don't want you to let this one event define you from now on, okay?" She nods her head furiously as Sheryll tells me, "Thank you dear, for protecting my Lina. I'm so grateful to you." I squeeze her hand as she says, "Once they let you out, we'll bring you home to rest. But I'm guessing you need some time with Eriks and your preacher friend." I thank her as she and Lina leave the room. Vash takes Sheryll's empty seat as I sit there for a moment, then I grit my teeth and hiss in agitation. Wolfwood leans against the wall as I mutter, "If I have to act calm and strong one more second, I'm going to retch! Twenty years, I've been doing this for twenty years! Yet I literally get screwed over by petty henchmen with guns and a hostage! It's so laughably sickening, explain to me when everything went so ass over backwards?!" I put my head in my hands and laugh at the irony, my stomach in knots as I say with chilling calm, "But what I hate most... what I would have done years ago... I- I wanted to kill them. All of them. Every last one in the building and the surrounding area. I wanted to slaughter them all and leave nothing but red in my wake. It took every semblance of control not to rip that first guy's carotid artery out of his neck when I bit into him. Yet I held back, they all get to live and all it cost me- all it cost me was my vow of chastity! I know I haven't been innocent for a very long time, but I've never felt so- so- stained and- and filthy! All I want is to rip my skin off until there's nothing left of me!" Vash reaches up to bring me into his arms as I sob into my hands and he asks me, "Megan... It's not wrong for you to show mercy... is it?" Before I know it, Wolfwood looses it and explodes at Vash. "Of course it was! They should be roasting in Hell for what they did! Vash, we could have lost her! Either right there in the jeep or before we even made it to the hideout! Don't tell me you didn't feel it! I'm damn well sure you have the bond to her wrapped over you at all times just like me! So don't try to convince me you don't know how close we came to- to- SHIT!" He chokes and then whirls around to punch the wall, leaving an evident mark. He continues to fume as his fist shakes against the wall, "DAMN IT ALL TO HELL! I should have shot them all the moment we walked into the room! Hell, I never should have let you walk out of the bar in the first place!" Before Wolfwood punches the wall again, Vash shouts at him, "Stop it Wolfwood! Two wrongs do not make a right! No matter what happened, murder is still murder! Killing for any reason is never justifiable! Not even now!"

Before they can get into a fight I tell them both, "Guys, enough shouting! Please! My nerves are raw enough as it is!" They both look to me as I do my best to calm myself, "They'll never hurt anyone in this way in lockup. As long as that doesn't change, I can do my best to- to make peace with it. Lord help me to do so, I've gone through far worse pain from lesser wounds than this. But all life has value, hate and anger always cloud this undisputed truth. I need to remember that, I must place that truth before my human failings! It's why if I- if I do end up... with a child from this... I'll cherish that life God will bless me with." Vash just strokes my hair as I look at my hands, then Wolfwood leans down and takes them in his in a gentle yet strong grip. I look up to him and ask him, "If I do end up with a child, would you... would you do the baptism for me?" He blinks at this, then after a moment closes his eyes and nods as Vash tells me, "If it comes to that, we'll both support you one hundred percent." I look at him and lean into his shoulder as I tell him, "I... I never really... planned on having kids... But I do have names picked." Wolfwood raises an eyebrow at me and I tell him, "What?! Every girl thinks about that as they grow up. If I have a boy, I'll name him Avery Donavin. If I have a girl, I'll name her Kaitlynn Alissa. Or maybe Yelena or Lissiana." Wolfwood just shakes his head at me as he tells me, "I swear, you never cease to amaze me, Megan. I think you should be the priest in this group, you have far more forgiveness than I've ever had." I chuckle at this as they lean me back onto the bed and I shift to keep the IV from tugging on my arm. I lay looking at the ceiling and Vash lays his head down on his arms next to me while he sits in the chair. Wolfwood pulls up another chair to my bed on the other side and plops down in it as my eyes drift half way closed. Vash reaches out and places the tips of his fingers to my neck, and I scent wildflowers as he traces the bandage on my exposed shoulder. I mutter, "Are you guys seriously going to watch me sleep?" Wolfwood chuckles at this and asks me, "Well yeah. Don't tell me your surprised?'" I snicker at this as I tell him, "There's an old saying that you can tell you're in love with someone if you can just watch them sleep." Vash laughs at this and tells me, "I wouldn't have a chance disputing that. Well then, I'm sure you can rest easier knowing we're both watching over you." I nod at this as I drift off and I whisper, "God Almighty, I missed you two... At long last, I'm home again..."

When I wake up, it's in a different room and everything smells like Vash. The sun streams through the window and I blink a few times. I can hear Lina and Sheryll in another room, probably making food for everyone in the kitchen. I'm alone in the room and the door is closed, so I slowly sit up in the bed and shift so my back is against the wall. I sit there and ask myself what I could have done differently as my thoughts and emotions start to reel. _Was there anything I could have done, was it really that easy for them to ruin me? Other than slaughter those men, I honestly have no answers to what I could have changed. Have I really come so far and gone through so much, just to lose my worth in such a way? The vow of chastity I swore to my Holy Lord has been willingly broken, yet I know there was no other acceptable thing to do. What value do my words hold to you now, Lord? Such horrid sacrilidge to my temple, and yet the shame I feel is multiplied at the compromise!_ I take my hands and place them over my neck, then the memories of the assault come back in vivid detail. I clap my hands over my mouth to muffle my scream, but it still comes out loud enough for all conversation in the house to cease. Footsteps lead to the door and someone knocks, making me back into the corner on the bed. I sob into my hands as Vash opens the door to let himself and Wolfwood in. I keep my eyes shut as I bring one hand up to the wall, my head lowered in shame and self disgust. But then Vash and Wolfwood come all the way into the room, and the idea that they stare right at me makes me want to dissapear. I bring my legs up, wrapping my arms around them to curl into a ball on the bed as i sob and choke. One of them walks forward and then the bed dips down in front of me, the other closing and locking the door to give us privacy. The scent of sweet brandy brushes away the bitter notes of my aura as Wolfwood gently puts his hands on me. "Easy, Megan. Deep breaths now, just breathe. It won't do you any good to hyperventilate or cause an episode." He takes his time slipping his hands down my arms to lead me forward to the edge of the bed. Vash gets around behind me to place his hands on my shoulders, keeping me from retreating back into the corner. Wildflowers and sweet brandy tease at my nose as they try to untangle my arms from my legs, but I panic again and cover my mouth with my hands as another scream comes up. They hold me still as I shake and whimper on the bed in misery and disgust. Vash soothes me by telling me, "Just take your time, don't hold it in. We're right here." As the assault plays through my head I cry out and tremble in their grip. I'm not sure how long we sit there as I relive the event in my head in full detail. I remember the feel of the cuffs on my wrists and try to scratch them off. But Wolfwood covers my wrists with his hands and I end up panicking, wresting one hand out of his and scratching him in the face. He just grabs ahold of my wrists again as I lament, "No, please! I'm sorry, Nicholas! Look what I-" Wolfwood doesn't even flinch, he just tells me, "Don't apologize. We'll be here all week if that's what it takes."

Vash wraps his arms around my waist and asks me, "What do you need most, Megan? Just ask and we'll do it. Please let us help you, what can we do to make this better?" I choke on a sob and tell them, "Pray... I really need it... Just pray..." So they do, Wolfwood starting off with his anger and resentment towards the men who hurt me this way. He asks why I had to go through this, why neither Vash nor himself stopped me before I was out of their reach. Vash voices his grief at my pain and not being able to do anything to take it away, asking why he never seems to be able to keep people safe. In the moments of pause I add my own voice, to ask for some understanding and guidance in the midst of my torment. As we give words to our needs, I feel calm spread into the room. The kind of peace and tranquility which is only given by the presence of the Holy Spirit. I feel my fears ebb as I seek solace in communion with my Lord. Each concern I give to God, it drifts away and off the weight on my soul. As always, my Savior cleanses me of my chains of strife and suffering. I gratefully surrender myself to my Sovereign Lord to reclaim my sense of worth and well being, the effect both scouring in it's cleansing but at the same time gentle in it's divinity. Gradually, the love of my Lord erases my tension and I end our prayer session with much thanks. Both Vash and Wolfwood breathe a sigh of relief as I uncurl myself to sit in front of them. Vash hugs me close and I lean into him and go limp in his hold, my hand reaching out to lace in Wolfwood's fingers that grip mine tight. Wolfwood looks into my eyes and I remind him, "Believers will be redeemed, isn't that what you said?" Wolfwood smiles at me and tells me, "That they will. It amazes me Megan, how much faith you have. I wish with all my heart I had that. That way I could support you, not the other way around. I'd give anything if it helped you in any way." I smile back and ask them, "Do me a big favor, then. Don't ever bail out on me for any reason. Both of you, promise me we stick together from now on." Wolfwood nods at this and tells me, "You have my word." Vash lowers his head to my shoulder and tells me, "And mine. I promise you I won't leave." Vash traces his hands up my chest and presses them over my heart, warmth tingling over me to touch me deep inside. He is adamant when he promises me, "I'll never run out on you ever again, I swear it."

I start to relax as I tell them, "Good! I spent that entire six months away from you both going stir crazy! But being here, I can finally breathe again. I missed you both so much!" Wolfwood comes closer to lace his hand over my shoulder, taking his other hand to rest over my throat as I lean my head into his shoulder. "Oh God, thank you. At last, at long last, I'm with the ones that matter most. Thank you Lord, I am so grateful. Vash, Nicholas, I love you with all my heart and soul. Thank you both for giving me a home with you two at it's center. I am barren without your presence. But at long last, I've come home to my Tovaras." The both of them hold me tight as I soak in their presence like sunshine, Wolfwood placing a light kiss to my head as Vash alces his fingers into my shirt at my heart to hold tight over it's pace. We then here a knock on the door as Lina calls out, "Hey in there! If you guys are ready, food is done. Come out and eat before it gets cold." I lean back and Vash places a kiss to my head as he lets me go, getting up off the bed to head for the door. He opens it and then looks me as I say, "Food sounds good right now. Let's go." Vash heads out the door, but before Wolfwood can get off the bed I grab his wrist. He turns to me in question as I put my hand to his still bleeding cheek. I trace the cuts with my fingers, lacing my aura over them to have them heal and fade away. He goes to open his mouth to say thanks, but I step closer to him and hug him so tight I cut off his air. "Don't thank me. I hurt you, so I should fix it." He chuckles at this as I lessen my hold on him and he leans down to whisper, "I was kind of hoping you'd let me practice doing the same with those stitches later." I flush at this then I throw up my hands as I say, "Geez, you might as well. It's not like you didn't see my full figure anyways. Don't bother saying you didn't, but I'm guessing you won't be able to recall anything very well." He smirks at this and tells me, "Oh belive me, I'll be more considerate next time around." I snort at this as he wraps an arm around my waist. I lean into him as we head for the kitchen, feeling like things are going back to normal again. _Well, our kind of normal._

We all take a seat at a fully laden table and Sheryll has us say grace. I let Sheryll and Lina direct the conversation as we eat, giving a nudge here and there to string talk away from touchy subjects. I have trouble using my left hand and arm, which gets Vash to ask me, "Megan, what's wrong?" I shake my arm out and we hear a distinct popping noise. "Ow! Arm still doesn't want to work. The break healed fine, just have some issues moving my fingers. Only minor nerve damage, nothing too serious." Wolfwood leans back and asks me sarcastically, "Yeah right, mild nerve damage, she says. Dare I ask how many places your arm broke?" I glare at him and grumble at him, "It would seem you do dare, which reminds me I owe you a conk on the head. And for your curiosity, four places and a cracked wrist." Lina flinches at this as Sheryll exclaims, "My word!" But I take a drink of water and say, "But on a lighter note, the cast was so full of autographs and scribbles from the friends I made, there was barely any room left. I saved it when they took it off, too." This gets Vash and Wolfwood to smile as Vash says, "Well that's at least something! You're always so adamant about not getting close to people when you travel. Bring any other souveniers with you?" I reach down into my bag under the table and pull out the stuffed ninja dolls I was given in the hospital. I bring them out paired in their respective teams as I describe each person the doll signifies. It takes a bit since there are so many of them, but they openly enjoy my enthusiasm. Wolfwood passes the doll of Jiraiya over to Vash, "Very nice detail, I can see they put in a lot of effort into making these." Vash gently tosses the doll to me and I catch it in both hands, hugging it close as I say, "I'd always wanted to visit Konoha village, but I never got the chance. Many of the teens were sad that I had to leave, but I told them all I'd bring you two with me for a return trip." Lina stills at this and next I know she asks me in a slightly edged tone, "I take it that person you're hugging means more than the others?" I blink in surprise at this as Sheryll frowns at Lina, but she persists. "Being such an exotic traveler, you'd probably end up with tons of suitors fawning all over you. Do correct me if I'm wrong, but doesn't romance go hand in hand with adventure for daring folks like you?" I catch what she's doing right before Vash can dress Lina down. I tell her in a serious and even tone, "It's not all glamour and fun, Lina. You have every right to not want Eriks going off to get himself into this kind of lifestyle." I look at her as everyone goes silent, "I will not sugar coat it, we will have to leave. Not today, but in three days time. We will be heading out, myself and Wolfwood along with your Eriks. But remember this Lina, he isn't just your Eriks. He's Vash the Stampede, the Humanoid Typhoon, and now that people know this they well not let him stay. It doesn't matter how long he's been here or how close your family has gotten. We have to leave with him, for reasons I will not explain, for your safety. If hating me for taking him away helps you, then by all means do so. But he cannot stay and he very well may not ever come back. But deep down, you knew full well this day was coming. This does not make it any easier, but denying it any longer is pointless." I place the Jiraiya doll back in my bag as Wolfwood notes my hands are shaking slightly. I take my empty plate to the sink and wash it, then I set it down. I turn to see Lina glaring at me and I say to her, "Know that I am grateful to both of you for keeping Vash safe. I can never repay you for safeguarding my crimson bird, but I will not mince words with you. We will leave in three days, once we've all made preparations. I know it isn't enough time, but it is all we can afford. You will have to make peace with this in that amount of time, or you can choose to act childish and pout. I didn't protect you from those men so you could hide, so don't start now Lina." She goes red at this and I tell Vash, "I'll let you handle the rest, crimson bird. They are your family after all, it will be more accepting from you. I'll be outside if you need me." I grab my bag and walk out of the room. Wolfwood says something to the others behind me, then he's on my heels as I walk out the front door and onto the porch.

I hear Wolfwood close the front door behind him as I lean an arm against the porch rail. My left hand continues to shake, then Wolfwood comes up behind me to lace his hands over my waist. For a brief second, I panic and jump away from him with my hands up. He only seems mildly surprised, but I actually am surprised at my actions. "Wait, I didn't mean to- Ah cripes!" I run my hands through my hair in agitation, "Who am I fooling with my tough act anyways? I wouldn't be able to convince Vash or you, so what would be the point? Though wearing those clothes did help a bit with the performance. I just hope the Marshalls got my clothes back, those Keychain charms for the Keyblade are irreplacable!" Wolfwood actually brings out a pouch out of his pocket and shakes it so I hear jingling. He places it in my bag as he tells me, "They saved your boots also, but it might be best to pitch them all things considered." I lower my eyes as I start to shake again, so I pace back and forth to give my nerves some direction. Wolfwood just watches me from the porch as I pace, "Well, you'll both be in even more trouble now! I never should have let either of you touch the Keyblade, for any reason in this lifetime!" Wolfwood gets out a cigarette and asks me, "Just what are you fuming about that for? All I did was take it to unlatch the cuffs." I look up at him and tell him, "EXACTLY! You used MY KEYBLADE! NO ONE but a Key Bearer can use one! By grabbing it to help me, you accidentally became one of my successors! You don't just have an aura now, Nicholas! You are now a Key Bearer!" He looks stunned at this and says after a minute, "Wait, did I hear you right? You said 'one of' didn't you?" I whirl around to pace again as Wolfwood exclaims, "Vash?! You're kidding! We both used it, and now both of us- Whoah, whoah! Back up a bit for me, was that why it glowed when we both held it?" I nod as I pace back and forth while Wolfwood mutters under his breath. I continue to pace as he smokes, giving him ample time to process what I said as I openly fume at myself. When Wolfwood finishes the cigarette he tells me, "Would you settle down, you'll wear a path in the sand at this rate." I whirl at him and shout, "Then I wear a path in the sand! Don't you get it?! Keyblades are the ONLY things the Heartless fear! As such they can track all of the Keyblades and therefore track the wielders! They will constantly hunt any and all who have one in their hands, until the wielder isn't holding it anymore or is destroyed! I just gave the Heartless a fail proof means to hunt BOTH OF YOU DOWN!" I go to start pacing again, but Wolfwood reaches out and catches my wrist to stop me. I yank my hand out of his grip, but he just grabs my shoulders to keep me in place as I berate myself, "How could I have been so careless, so stupid! I-" Before I can say anything more, Wolfwood pulls me into his arms. He hugs me so tight he cuts off my air for a moment, getting me to squeak slightly. But then his aura traces over us and he lightens his hold as he tells me, "Stop, slow down, breathe already. Or am I going to have to do that for you like Kakashi?" I whip my head up to stare at him, my hands clapping to my mouth as Wolfwood looks down at me with a devilish grin. "Yeah, Jiraiya told me everything that happened. You'd been comatose for a full day and he'd set out the mirror to try reaching me. The moment he'd set it down, I got through to find out what went wrong. Vash had the same general idea when he tried checking in on you, but he talked with Kakashi and Iruka while Jiraiya was there. Who do you think told them that you love stuffed toys? I also made a request they get you roses, from both of us mind you. But Vash gave them the stuffed dolls idea."

Wolfwood stops for a moment, the look on his face growing somber. He brings his hands up and places them gently on my neck as he continues, "It was clear how close we came to losing you, I felt it when... I knew the moment your heart gave out, it brought me to my knees in the hotel I was in. I was so... frantic! But thankfully, I remembered what you said. About magic being simply making what you feel reality, so I poured everything I had into the bond." He brings me forward, cradling my head to his heart as his voice breaks, "I prayed- that it would be enough to make a difference. For fifteen whole minutes I prayed, until my energy gave out and I passed out onto the bed. I didn't come to until early morning. But you were alive, unconscious but alive. I found out while you were asleep today Vash did the same thing for you, since your heart was so damaged... your heart stopped beating again during the surgery. Vash told me he was out for only a few hours after he did what I had to help save you, but the entire time Lina couldn't wake him. But it was made infinitely clear to us both, you would not have survived if the two of us hadn't used what you've given us to work a miracle!" I stand there in his embrace, his heart pounding at the memory of what happened. Tears burn in my eyes and I feel so ashamed that I hurt both of them this way. He whispers to me, "Never again, Megan! I'm not letting you take any more risks like that on your own, especially now that you need even more protection! I was going to demand you give me a spare Keyblade, that way you couldn't use my lack of one as an excuse anymore! I'm not letting you out of my sight, ever again! NEVER! You hear me?! I refuse to let you drive yourself to your death, I love you to much to ever risk losing you like that! I won't let you get yourself killed, your heart is mine to protect, and I intend to do so with all I have to offer in the undertaking!" He brings my face up and claims my mouth with his in a desperate hunger that courses through my entire being. For a moment I stand there wide eyed, then my shock melts away as he deepens his kiss and tilts my head to get a better angle. His other hand goes around my waist, coming to rest at my spine as the sensation burns through me like a blaze. I give a muffled mewling noise and he chuckles deep in his throat. But then he stops and brings his lips off of mine, "Wait- what am I thinking?! You just got assaulted, and I'm out here making a move on you! Just what in the Hell is wrong with me?!" Before Wolfwood can berate himself further, I wrap my arms around him to hug him close. "Nicholas, you'd know the moment anything was wrong. If anything, having you do such drives away the shadows and their intentions of ruination at the moment. As for the Keyblade, my wants and opinions on that are a moot point now. It's happened and I can't undo it. Heck, even if I could, neither of you would let me. You are right, things will be even more difficult now that I've had this surgery. It will take months for the effects to dissapear, if they ever actually do. So I guess I'll be keeping both of you with me from now on, and I'll have to learn to live with it." Wolfwood goes still at this for only a moment, then he starts laughing. He brings his hands around me and actually picks me up to spin us around a few times in a circle. I start laughing with him as my feet touch down, only for him to whirl us around again. By the time he's done, both of us are roaring and he's out of breath. But I place a kiss to his neck and I say to him, "I think we both needed that, thank you Nicholas. But I should go rest while you talk with Vash about what I just told you." Wolfwood nods at this, then he leads me back into the house.

I dream of laying in a wooded grove, the breeze warm against my skin. The stars dance like diamonds in the night sky with a waning moon shining down. I lay there in a daze, the corset dress I wear billowed out around me. Someone calls my name, but I don't move. I just lay there as someone walks over to me. I'm not surprised when Vash is the one leaning over me, the smile on his face dancing in his eyes as he comments, "I was wondering when we'd share another dream together. I'm guessing it's the only time I'll see you in a dress, since Wolfwood hordes that damn picture of you in that yukata." He drifts his hands down my arm, his fingers lacing into mine. I smile and I say to him, "It must be from your end. But from what I wear, I should say you have good taste. How long have I been asleep?" He leans down, taking his other hand to lift me into his arms as his hand comes to rest behind my head. He wraps his other arm around my waist as he tells me, "Not long, for about eight or nine hours. But I figured since you tend to run yourself into the ground for us, I could keep you here for a bit. That way you get a full ten while I spend some more, well, personal time with you." He laces his hand in my hair and I reach up to touch my hands to his chest, my grin matching his as I whisper to him, "Really! I thought you'd never get around to seducing me! But by all means, the stars are in for a show tonight!" He laughs lightly, but it drifts off as he stares at me to then say in a lowered and husky tone, "It's about time I showed you, how much you mean to me." I gaze into his eyes and I tell him, "Please do. I've been waiting, so be sure to hold nothing back on my account." Vash brings his lips to mine, holding my head tilted to just the right angle so his mouth kisses me at a corner. I wrap my fingers in his coat as my wings blossom from my back in a rainbow of colors. His hand at my waist laces up my spine to press my chest to his so that our hearts touch, so I bring my hands up to rest on his shoulders to better accomidate him. I open my mouth slightly, letting his breath fill my mouth as I shiver in his embrace. I bring his mouth back to mine and I run my tongue over his lips to taste him. The response he gives is to tremble in my arms and then do the same to my own lips. I delight in his touch and his love as my hands come up to brush against his neck. As we break away to look at each other, I whisper across his lips, "Oh, how I've missed you, my tin soldier. Please don't stop, I've been waiting for this dance for so long..." He sighs into my neck, and I tremble at the warmth that plays over my skin. I bring my head back more, exposing my throat and he chuckles for a moment. His breath plays over my neck again, right before his kiss presses to my pulse. I feel like I've waited forever for this moment, making my eyes drift close as I whisper, "Oh... Vash..." Just as I tremble with pleasure he stops, bringing his face away from my throat. I lean forward to do the same to his neck, but without warning his hands come up to grip my shoulders and halt my advance. I feel that something is very wrong, so I open my eyes, "Vash? What made you stop, what's wrong?" His eyes have unshed tears in their corners and he whispers, "No! I can't ask this of you! I don't deserve to have you! I can't do this! It's wrong!"

My eyes go wide as he starts to cry, his hands trying to push me away from him. I wrap my wings around him, my hands keeping his face from turning away from me as I beg him, "What are you saying?! Vash, why would you ever think that?!" His tears touch my skin and he says, "I don't deserve you, not anymore! I destroyed July and Augusta! I put that hole in the moon, I know that I did! I can't remember, but deep down there's an ache in my heart that tells me it's true! It was me, I hurt all those people! I'm nothing but a monster, I-" Before he can say one more word, I bring my lips to his to silence him. I hold him tight to me as I lace my tongue over his mouth in a sign of possession. My aura roars over him and Vash shivers in my embrace. His mouth opens just slightly to give a gasp, which I use to my full advantage. His taste is like warmth mixed with fire whiskey along my tongue,which I savor as he shudders in my arms. I open my mouth to tell him, "No, Tovaras! Never say that! Monsters do not feel remorse, they do not regret their sins, nor do they know depair over the misery they cause. You do feel these things, crimson bird. You are no more of a monster than me! Do not believe in such lies, I won't allow them in my presence! You are not a monster, Vash! Do not ever think such a thing, not now and not ever again!" I hold him as close as I can, and slowly he returns the embrace. I kiss the tears from his face as I say, "I love you, Vash the Stampede! I will never think of you as anyone other than my 'koishiteru', the one I want to spend the rest of my life with!" I press my forehead to his as I declare, "You are mine, my tin soldier! I will make that apparent to the Gun-Ho-Guns as well as Legato, Knives, and anyone else who would harm you! I protect what my heart claims, and as such I stake my claim on you! As long as you have need of me, I will stand against all of Hell itself for you! I will fight with all I have to keep you, and I will take you with me beyond the stars to prove this to all in existence if need be!" Vash opens his eyes and he stares into mine with stunned disbelief. I trace my hands over his face and he actually looks speechless. But after a moment, he asks me, "Did I- did I hear you right? You're taking me with you when you do finally leave? You- you- you aren't going to leave me behind anymore?!" I grin at him and answer, "If you don't mind getting into heaping loads of trouble with me on every world and adeventure. I'm sure Wolfwood informed you about the Keyblade, so that arguement I was using is out the window." He looks stunned and I tell him the truth, "Nicholas may provide me stability, but you provide me with strength! I need you, Vash! So don't ever think of yourself as a monster! You are my crimson bird and my valiant tin soldier! You are my angel of hope, my Vash the Stampede! You are mine, and I will never let you go!" He blinks at me a few times, then his smile lights up his face as he laughs and hugs me tight. I hug him back and take his elation as a resounding yes, then I tug us to our feet as I feel the dream end.

It's only been morning for a few hours as Vash and I sit on the front porch going over the full situation. I give every detail I have about Tesis and the Orgulho Magisters that I can remember from the Sovereign War, along with the events of my years in the Sovereign War and my role as Dark Slaughter from the book I have of it's events in detail. We go over the completed notes that Master Yen Sid gave me about the Heartless and the Nobodies along with what we know about Organization 13 in turn. I'm aware that Lina and Sheryll won't be back for a bit, since they went into town to run errands. Vash frowns the whole time I go over what I've learned, the crystaled tome Master Yen Sid gave me hanging as a trinket around my neck as I pour over the information for both of us. Vash brings his arm around me as he asks me when we've had a few hours of studying, "But the big question is, will we be able to make it out of this mayhem with my brother to get that far? This whole debacle has me questioning how we'll even manage finding Knives without trouble dropping in on us." He brings me to sit in his lap as I sigh, "We can't let Knives run loose any longer, Vash. He and Legato unchecked would be cataclysmic, and I already have had to deal with that kind of end of the world doom far to often. Since we have to face that with every world we go to, we don't really have any choice." Vash scoffs at this, then his mood lightens as he says, "At least it's 'we' now, instead of 'you' doing all this world hopping and dangererous stuff." His arms go around my waist as his mood darkens, "I swear, I spent the entire six months you were away wondering if you'd ever make it back. Then that stunt with the Asphodel scared me senseless! I was beside myself that whole time you were in a coma." He crushes me close to him as he tells me, "It's clear to me why you were frantic at the Quickdraw Tournament! But don't EVER do that to me again! I thought you wouldn't make it and I wasn't even there for a chance to say good bye! I didn't realize how much I still needed to say to you until... Until I thought I'd never get the chance! I never should have left you behind! I convinced myself that it would be easier if I just dissapeared, so no one else would ever get hurt!" He kisses the top of my head as tears fall into my hair, "I was so wrong, I realized that the moment I couldn't feel you anymore! I can't bear to let you fight on your own after that! I won't let you go off to fight the Heartless without help! I'm through with running, I'm through with hiding! I will not ever risk losing you like that, not ever again!"

I lean back to look at him as Vash laces his aura over me, the wildflowers strong but tinted with a sad note as he places his hands over my heart. I place my hands over his as he confesses, "The whole time you were so badly hurt, I agonized over my cowardice! I knew I'd lost what was most precious to me the moment your heart stopped beating! Wolfwood burned himself out the first time it happened, but the second time felt so much more... final!" His breath hitches and I wince at the agony in his words. "I realized if I didn't try to do something, you'd be gone for good! I held my hands to my own heart and focused on you, centering my prayer here." He traces his fingers down my chest, his touch searing my skin as he tells me, "The instant I did, I felt your heart start to beat again. But it was a mere whisper, barely a flutter in my chest. I swore I'd keep at it, the fear of losing you driving me past my limits. But after an hour had come and gone, I finally passed out. My last thought before the blackness claimed me was that I'd failed you! But then I woke a few hours later, finding that you were still here." His hands shake as I place my head to his. He nuzzles my face with his own and tells me, "I broke my word to you when I left you behind after the incident in Augusta, the price of which would have been far to high! My foolishness nearly cost me the one I cherish most, feeling your heart go still was worse than any other pain I have known in my life! After every loss and all the long decades, I would never recover from letting you perish because of my inaction, and I would hope you would never forgive me for it!" His words echo my own thoughts at the guilt I carry deep inside, making me realize I am just as responsible for running away. He brings his hands around me as we fall together onto the porch, my head nestled on his shoulder. He practically crushes me to him as he cries and I know I've hurt him worse than Knives or Legato could ever achieve. I feel so horrible for causing him this pain, my eyes burning with unshed tears as I whisper. "Vash, I- I hate that I've hurt you this way! I swear, I never meant to cause you any pain or suffering! What you are feeling now, I am just as guilty as you! I have felt those same sins weigh me down, I should have forseen and prevented this anguish! I don't want to hurt you in any way, but I... I don't want to keep going either..." Vash goes still at this and I choke on a sob, "Every empty moment... Every weighted step... The fighting... the struggling... the whole thing... all of it... it's just an act... A role I convince myself to perform... If Jayden hadn't begged me with his last request, I'd have joined him in the grave long ago! But I- I- I can't keep up this act anymore. This pain I have caused you, it just proves to me what little worth I have to offer you or Wolfwood in turn. My existence should no longer matter, a part of me curses the fact that we ever met! I wish I hadn't been so weak and drawn you in, like a moth to an open flame! All I will do is cause you more pain and suffering! I'm not worth that, not for any reason! DAMN IT ALL!"

I push myself up and off of him as my vision blurs, intending to put some distance between us. But before I can get down the stairs off the porch, Vash grabs me by my arm. I actually hiss as his grip is tight enough to hurt, which causes me to look up at him in surprise. His eyes glare into mine as he growls at me, "Not one more word! You might believe that farce, but I don't! Somewhere inside that heart you hide away you know you matter, why else would you want to be so isolated?! Being alone makes the lie more believable, but it is still a LIE!" My eyes widen as he glares down at me, completely speechless as he continues, "You know damn well you have worth to others, why else would Will come looking for you?! Why then would you have so many of the dolls you brought with you from Konoha village?! Why would both Wolfwood and myself give so much to keep you here with us, if your heart we cherish is so worthless?! You know on some level you have always held significance, and I will not let you give up on yourself so easily!" Vash grabs hold of my shoulders as he declares, "This self punishment you torture yourself with ends here and now! I will not let you continue this abuse you constantly subject yourself to, it will kill you just as surely as any weapon or poison! I won't let you ruin your heart any further, not when you constantly do so for me! Did you honestly think you could keep me from hating myself and not expect me to do the same for you?!" My hand goes to my mouth in shock, his meaning all to clear. But instead of relief, my anger roars through me as I hiss out, "Vash- You- You- HOW DARE YOU!" I take my hand and slap him, my anger burning a hole in my stomach as I stomp down the stairs off the porch. I'm seething mad and not at all surprised when Vash tries to grab my wrist. I pivot and throw a punch in warning, but he just catches my fist in his. He glares at me as my fist shakes and I snarl at him, "Don't tempt me, fledgling! You are asking for something you do not ever want from me!" He grips my fist tight and just tells me, "No, Megan! I'm demanding it!" Vash then backhands me full in the face and I stand there stunned as my lip leaks red. I blink before my anger roars over me and then takes over my movements. I throw punches and palm strikes at him, yelling and kicking at him the whole time as he deflects and dodges. Most times I miss, but a few strikes do hit their mark. But Vash doesn't back down, spurring me on with a few counter moves and attempts to trip me.

We spar for what feels like hours, until he gets an opening and slaps me in the face again. I stumble back, panting from the excursion as we both register someone clapping at us up on the front porch. Both of us turn to see Wolfwood standing on the top step of the porch with his sunglasses on. I note Vash turn his attention away from me completely, so I take my window of opportunity and immediately press the advantage. I weave forward to stand right up close to keep him from countering my strike, then I take both my fists and drive them into his middle with emphasis. Vash goes down onto his knees as I move away from him, falling over to lay sprawled on the ground in from of us as he chokes out, "OW!" As I huff out air in an attempt to settle down, Wolfwood holds his hands up. "Winner, Megan. Now would both of you stop to explain why you two are taking this hand to hand practice so literally?" I glare at him and I shout, "If this wasjust practice, you'd damn well know it! Don't tempt me to go after you too, Wolfwood! GOD DAMN IT! I could strangle the both of you right now without any sense of restraint, so for your own safety do NOT give me a reason to! Do not tempt my darker nature to run roughshod over my control, I'd end up killing the both of you!" Wolfwood just laughs at this and walks over to stand next to Vash, then he throws his overcoat off to get into a defensive stance. Vash then gets up off the ground and does the same, both of them back to back. Wolfwood grins at me, "I'm thinking you want us to be scared of you and at what you can do. Sounds to me like you need to get some of that anger out. It's high time we got a bit more serious with this whole situation, so take this opportunity to floor us while you still have it, Megan." I clench my fists so hard my knuckles pop, my anger blazing through me as it consumes my senses."RRRRRAAAAAAAHHHHH! That's it! I've had it with the both of you and your flippant disregard for my warnings! No more protecting either of you! Get ready to BLEED!" My aura erupts in full display, my hair standing on end as the wind howls around me. Both of them look shocked as Wolfwood asks Vash, "Oh... shit...! Just what the Hell did you say to her, Vash?!"

In the next second my fists are in Wolfwood's gut, sending him to tumble backwards away from us. I then turn and sock Vash full in the face with my other fist, with him going down hard with another few punches. Both of them cough as I say, "Get up. I haven't even started with either of you. UP!" Vash gets up to kneel in front of me, and I let loose on him. After a dozen or so hits I kick him hard and he tumbles back, sprawled on the ground as Wolfwood gets his feet under him to stand. He charges and throws a punch at me, but I catch his hand and whip him around. I give a handful of jabs and palm strikes into his frame, sending him back to his knees with little effort on my part. I then take my foot and stomp down on his back, sending him face first into the dirt. My voice is chillingly calm as I look down at Wolfwood to say, "Well? Is this the best you can do? Pathetic. Is it any wonder why I left the both of you behind? Neither of you can even stand against me. It's sad really, I'm not even trying to kill you yet. This isn't a fight, it isn't even sport." I bring my foot under Wolfwood's chin and tilt his head up, mocking him as I chide him, "And here you kept saying you would protect me. Tell me then, what kind of protection could you have mustered with this kind of half assed display?" He glares at me as Vash gets up to yell at me, "Stop it, the fact you're doing this just proves I was right. Why else would you get this pissed off?" I teleport over to him and put both my fists into his diaphram, his air leaving in a choked cough as I casually retort, "I never said otherwise. But you demanded it, remember? So it's time I started getting serious, let's see if you live through it." I take my hand and drive my fingers into Vash's sternum, dispelling any thoughts of playing nice as we all hear bone crack. I then twist my wrist to drive my fingers deeper into his flesh and Vash cries out in pain. I grab him with my free hand as I intone lightly, "Or is your heart really that easy for me to take? Ah well, it doesn't matter. I did lay claim, now all that's in my way is your sternum." Vash goes wide eyed, ture terror lacing over his face as he sees the mask of complete neutrality over my own. But then I feel searing heat hit me in the back of my head, smiling as I let go of Vash to comment, "Now we're getting somewhere. But you're going to flick lit matches at me, Wolfwood? Please, put a bit more effort into it if you really do want to live through this."

Wolfwood is huffing at me, his hands smoking as he grumbles out, "Great, talk about performance anxiety!" I walk slowly towards him and Wolfwood brings out more Fire spells to shoot them at me. I flick my fingers to knock each one away, my advance making him back up with each step I take. I snort as he keeps firing, my voice flat as I casually drawl, "Is this it? I know you aren't a one trick pony, so do something meaningful. Quit trying to just hit me and start working towards bringing me down. or you will suffer, badly." I prove my point with actions, pointing my finger and Wolfwood's hand explodes. He shouts and sees I've blown a hole through his hand, and for a moment I see real fear in his eyes also. But Vash shouts at him, "Wolfwood! She's testing us! Don't back down for any reason! If we don't prove ourselves to her right now, we don't deserve to go with her anywhere after she's done proving her point!" Wolfwood gets a determined look on his face as I give a few mock claps, "And now Vash states the obvious. What makes you think I haven't already decided? It's been made clear I'm not worth fighting for with all you have, so I see no point in bringing either of you anywhere." Both of them freeze as I shake my head, "Too bad, I guess this means I'll have to remove the Bonding of Souls as well. Dissapointing, I dared to have such a lie as hope. But if I'm not worth the effort, then what's the point of letting you keep me. If my broken heart was of any real worth, you both would be fighting with everything you have to keep it. But it is after all a broken trinket, such a ruined pacemaker holds as much worth as a handful of stardust. Might as well take that back from you both and bury my heart for the rest of me to follow suit later." In that instant I know I have them and they give me exactly what I was waiting for. Both of their auras erupt around them, the determination to keep me a sheer explosion of power. I bring my own to match as I continue the act, "First I'll take the bond, then I'll take your magic, and lastly I'll leave you unable to ever follow after me. You will never feel me with you again and you will be left to wonder if you could have done more. A sad end to a promising story, but the best ones always seem to end in tragedy. Oh well, it's not like I was worth the effort in the first place."

Both of them yell as they move, each one holding a Keyblade that I didn't see before. I lace my hands up and block both strikes. But they keep swinging and I note they're a lot faster than I planned. I block as fast as I can and even bring out my own Keyblade to even things out, but it goes sailing out of my hand as I'm finally struck down. I hit the ground hard, my hair in my face as they both stand over me. I cough and they each place their Keyblade to my chest to keep me down. Wolfwood pants out, "Like Hell you're taking anything back! You'd have to rip this weapon out of my dead fingers!" Vash huffs out an agreement, "You are never getting rid of us that easily! NEVER! I'd rather die than watch you kill yourself like that! Is that clear?!"I bring my hands up to clap at them with a genuine smile on my face as I tell them, "As clear as glass, loves. Congratulations to both of you. You have proven to have the strength of heart and will needed to use what you have inheritted from me. No matter what happens now, you both are now official Key Bearers." I huff out a breath as I tell them, "Quite the display, I think you proved your point very well. If I'd have known goading you was this easy, I would have done it sooner." I chuckle as I put my hands over my head, "On a side note, nice swing Nicholas. Might need work on your grip though, Vash. But that was executed very well." Both of them look mildly surprised and I give them an evil grin, "The best deceptions are laced with truths. I may hate myself, but I certainly wouldn't take the bond away from either of you. I'm also unable to take your magic away, it'd kill you if I did. So regardless of my acting, I'm not able to stop you from chasing after me." I hold out a hand, and Vash grabs it to yank me to my feet. I dust myself off as they stare at me, Wolfwood snapping at me, "So that whole thing was to get us to use these blasted Keyblades on you?! You shot a hole in my damn hand!" Vash winces as he puts his free hand to his chest over where I dug my fingers in, "Be glad that's all she did to you... I think she cracked my sternum... OW!" I snort at this, "The word 'pussies' comes to mind. Seriously, you both need to toughen up. I didn't even get a decent warm up, and I'm the one that had heart surgery. You both have some hard core training ahead of you. And it starts now." I flick my fingers towards my fallen Keyblade and it spins back into my hand. Both of them looked shocked as Wolfwood says, "Wait, what?! You expect us to keep going?!" I take my Keyblade and conk Wolfwood on the head, "Duh! I warned you not to tempt me, but you both demanded me to not go easy on you. So get into your stances, we start in ten... nine..." I bring my Paceweaver around as I count, getting into my stance as they both stare at me. Then Vash sighs as he says to Wolfwood, "It would figure she'd enjoy cleaning our clocks like this, but we did ask for it." Wolfwood snorts at this as he takes his stance, "Remind me never to call this bet ever again." Vash smirks at this and gets into position on his end as I say to them, "I warned you, three... But you insisted... two. Now you pay! ONE!" I charge as they both do the same, each one of us giving our best and holding nothing back.


End file.
